Dark Lover
by YTSHomie
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Emma was now The Dark One, she stayed away from StoryBrooke as long as she could but when she found out that Regina was about to marry Robin, she decides to give StoryBrooke a little visit. Henry wants his moms to be together, what happens when he convinces Emma that she deserves to be with Regina? Dark!Queen One-Shot. Reated M just because.


**I own nothing.**

 **This idea literally just came to me, I'm having a writers block at the moment so I wrote this to hold over all of my followers until I update my other stories, please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this.**

Dark Love

It's been about 3 months since Emma Swan had became the new Dark One, no one had heard or seen her but Henry. He was the only person she'd visit or contact, he never told a soul. He wished she'd come back for good, especially now that his mother was about to marry Robin Hood.

"Ma you have to stop her, please," he begged.

"Kid, she's happy, I don't want to ruin this, plus I thought you liked Robin," The Dark One stated.

"But you two love each other! You're in love! Why are you two avoiding that fact!? And he's ok," Henry confirmed.

"Henry, you're right, but that's one of the factors of loving someone, putting their needs before yours, she wants to be with Robin," Emma said.

"No she doesn't! I'd bet my whole savings that she'd be with you if you'd just come back. You don't see the look on her face when someone mentions your name or how she traces your name on the dagger when she goes to her vault," he said.

"Go home Henry," she said before she disappeared with black cloud.

Henry sighed and watched it float away through the woods where they met.

 **XXXXX**

"Thank you for my gifts, they are beautiful," Regina smiled to her group of bridesmaids, she sighed when she saw Snow on the balcony looking out at the darkness of night. "Excuse me ladies."

Regina walked outside onto the balcony and closed the doors behind her, "You alright?"

"Yeah...just thinking about Emma," she admired.

"I wish I could stop thinking about Emma," Regina mumbled.

"Regina...did something happen between you and Emma that you aren't telling us?" Snow asked.

 _Yes, we made love in my vault_ , she thought. "No, I just miss her I suppose," Regina sighed.

"I just want her to come home so we can help her, we still haven't found Merlin, it's just ugh so frustrating, I think I'm going to go to bed now," she sighed.

"Ok, goodnight, thank you for being here," Regina smiled sincerely.

Regina felt the wind pick up in the cool night air after Snow shut the door when she went back inside. The brunette didn't have much on, just silk pajama shorts and matching tank but she still stayed outside to think. _I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow_ , she thought.

 _You will make a beautiful bride._

 _Emma?_

 _Yes?_

 _How are you in my head?_

 _I'm the dark one, did you forget?_

 _Show yourself._

A dark smoke cloud landed next to Regina, Emma appeared her hair was in a bun, the skin was glistening and she wore a long black jacket.

"A wedding in the woods, huh? Must've been his idea, this is a nice cabin though," she smirked.

Regina took in her appearance, she was breathtaking, "I...what took you so long to come back?"

Emma chuckled, "I thought I was doing everyone some good."

"Well you weren't! We all tried summoning you," Regina felt herself getting upset, she was hurt, she missed Emma.

"I know, I forced myself not to come, I don't have to obey the dagger until I embrace who I am," Emma confirmed.

"Well...have you?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh, I have your majesty, my son convinced me that I need to...step up," Emma smirked.

"Why'd you do it you idiot?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Because I wanted you to be happy, why are you marrying Robin?" Emma asked.

"Because I love him, he makes me happy," Regina said.

"Yeah see I thought that too, but then I heard you thinking about me when you two were having sex," Emma cocked her eyebrow.

"How do you...you've been reading my mind," Regina stated.

"Every once in a while...don't marry him, marry me," Emma said stepping closer to Regina.

"Emma...I love him," Regina sighed.

Emma glided over to Regina quickly and kissed her neck so softly that Regina thought she'd melt, "Do you?" She asked before sucking.

"Emma, please don't do this to me," she moaned, "Don't make me choose."

Emma pulled away and sighed, "Tell me that you're not in love with me and I'll stop."

"You know I can't do that," Regina said with tears in her eyes, she was so torn.

"Exactly, so just marry me and I'll give you all you want, need and more and we can give Henry the family he deserves," Emma said.

"Emma it's not that simple! Robin is my soulmate!" Regina exclaimed frustrated.

"Then make it that simple!" Emma barked, "Sleep on it, my queen," The Dark One bowed and disappeared into the night.

Regina let a few tears fall, she was in deeply and madly in love with The Dark One, what was she going to do?

* * *

"Good morning bride to be, how are you feeling?" Belle smiled.

Regina yawned, "Morning, I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Do you have cold feet?" Belle asked with a worried face.

Regina sat up, "Emma visited me last night."

"What?! What did she say? Did she look all dark and stuff?" Belle asked.

 _Don't tell her Regina._

 _Emma? Get out of my head._

 _Bye._

"Uh she just was congratulating me on the marriage," Regina lied.

"Oh, well I hope she returns again but for good this time," Belle stated.

"Me too Belle...me too," Regina sighed.

"Ok, let's get you ready, we only have three hours," she grinned.

 **XXXXX**

Regina's nerves were on edge, she loved Robin and wanted to marry him but she couldn't get Emma out of her head...literally. What would life be like if she was married to Emma? Why could she see a future with Emma and not Robin? What would be best for Henry?

She made a fireball and threw it at her wedding dressed and groaned in frustration, she snapped her fingers and the dress was back to normal, untouched.

Regina was completely confused, what if all of this was just some game Emma was playing with her? What if marrying Robin would later become the biggest mistake of her life? Did she really want to deal with him and Zelena's baby drama?

Regina found herself crying, she dropped to the floor, why did Emma do this to her? She was doing just fine without her confusing her.

 **XXXXX**

Regina decided to go through with it, when she got to the altar she felt a little better, especially because Emma had stop popping up in her head. She wondered if she was breaking Emma's heart though.

"Regina?" Robin called, snapping her out of thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Ok, if there is any man or woman who have reasons why these two shall not be married today, may they speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said.

The wind picked up, Regina's heart skipped a beat, a cloud of blackness swarmed around the crowd of guest.

Emma Swan, The Dark One, appeared with her hair down, it was bone straight, she had on a black dress and dark eye liner, "Hello everyone," she smirked.

Snow and Charming's eyes widened, Henry grinned, Hook fainted and Robin's heart pounded faster. Everyone was in shock, it had been three months since Emma had become the dark one, they didn't know what to expect.

Regina turned and looked at Emma, she took a step towards her, Robin grabbed hand quickly, "What are you doing here Swan?" Robin asked with annoyance in his voice, he didn't want Emma to ruin his wedding.

"I came to tell Regina something," she smirked, "Gina I love you, you know that, I gave up everything I am for you, I'm in love with you, don't do this, marry me!"

Robin's merry men surrounded her, "Regina, tell her she's crazy and make her leave, you have the dagger don't you?" He asked.

"I...she..." Regina was speechless for the first time in her life.

Emma began to walk closer, "Come on Regina, you know who you want, don't be afraid, I'll take care of you, give you your happiness," she said sincerely while walking towards her.

The merry men tried to stop her, The Dark One whisted them into the air and froze them, "I'll kill them all Robin, you better call them off."

"Never, LEAVE NOW!" He commanded.

"Suit yourself," she smirked and unfroze them all, they fell from the sky and dropped to ground with hard thuds.

"She doesn't love you Emma, just leave, go back to where you came from!" He seethed.

"Regina...you know what you have to do if you want me to leave," Emma said looked at the radiant brunette.

"Did you mean what you said?" Regina asked with shakey breath.

"Every word," Emma smiled as Regina stepped closer to her, Robin gripped her hand tighter.

"Regina what are you doing? Don't fall for it it's a trick," he said.

"Robin I love her," she confirmed, everyone gasped, "I've always loved her, I'm sorry but I..."

"You what? Regina please, don't do this, we're soul mates!" He said.

"What's a soulmate to one's true love?" Emma asked, "Let's go Gina."

Robin yanked Regina closer to him, "She's not going anywhere with you."

Emma watched Regina wince, he was hurting her, Regina was trying to use her magic but it wasn't working, it was going haywire, "Let her go."

"No, you need to leave, you're confusing her!" He yelled.

"No? I really didn't want to have to do this but..." She threw her hands out at Robin and he went flying into a tree, the branches wrapped around his body, one of them pointed at his neck.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed.

"Hi mom, how's it going? Sorry I haven't visited, I will after our honeymoon, I promise, hey you...marry us, now!" She yelled at the priest.

Robin's heart aches as he watched them get married, Henry beamed with joy, Hook had fainted a long time ago, the Charming's were confused but surprisingly satisfied.

"...you may now kiss-" he stopped talking once Emma grabbed Regina and began to kissed her deeply.

When they pulled away, Emma smirked, "I love you Regina."

"I love you too...you're still dark, why?" Regina asked confused.

"True love can't break this spell, you see what happened to Rumple, let's not worry about that though, come on let's get out of here," Emma grabbed her waist and kissed her and the two vanished.

"Well...this was by far the most interesting wedding I've ever attended," Ruby said to break the silence.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
